Stella on the Sea
by CharlieBlackNails
Summary: Stella Renbury has been kidnapped by an infamous pirate (hmmm wonder who it is..). But perhaps her kidnapping will open a door..a door to a life she never knew, and a door leading to someone who could become her life (hmm wonder who that is too...)
1. Default Chapter

Chap. 1 Stella Renbury had nowhere to go. She couldn't go home to her father after running away from their house on the outskirts of town. If she ever went back, and she knew she couln't, he would probably never let her see the light of day again. If she kept going she'd soon run out of food, water, and most importantly, money. There was no other town around for miles and miles. The only one even remotely close by was the pirate city of Tortuga, and that was out of the question. The whole city was boiling over with pirates, and the whole lot of them were rotten, theiving men, or so she'd been told. It wasn't like she'd ever met one.  
  
Stella suddenly realized the stars shining overhead. She hadn't realized it was getting dark, and she couldn't remember the last time she had stopped to simply look at them. She sat down beneath the closest tree and being exhausted, soon fell asleep.  
  
When Stella was jolted awake, she had no idea what time it was, or even where she was. She tried to open her eyes but found they were blindfolded. She reached to pull the cloth off of them, but her hands were bound. She stopped thinking so hard and listened to what was going on around her....  
  
"SHHH! You're gonna wake 'er up, fool! The longer this wench is out, the easier t'is for us. Lucky we knocked 'er out or she'd be up 'n complaining, askin' for Daddy per'aps, eh mate? " There was then a series of horrible laughter. Stella had only to think for two seconds before the answer came to her: Pirates. Just at that moment she felt hard wood beneath her, and assumed she'd been brought to Tortuga, and was now in some kind of cage. It was unfortunate for her that they'd passed through Tortuga hours ago, and were now aboard ship, sailing away from everything Stella had ever known. 


	2. Captain Sparrow

Chap. 2 Stella lay in silence for what seemed like hours. Her head pounded and her mouth ached for water. She could feel the boat riding the waves underneath her and she strained to hear anything in the harsh silence that seemed to suffocate her. After what she later spoke of as an eternity, she heard footsteps. She listened as they went down stairs, opened a door she guessed was to her room, and finally her blindfolded was lifted and she came face to face with what was clearly a pirate. Even for Stella, who had never before seen a pirate, she knew immediately that this was a perfect specimen. The man had deep, dark eyes that were rimmed with kohl, which only increased their depth. He had long black dreadlocks, braided with tiny beads, shells, and other suck trinkets, including a long, thin bone. He also had a fine mustache and a long braided goatee. He wore a rather old looking tri-corner hat, and a red bandana peeked out from underneath. He seemed to fancy jewelry as he had a collection of rings on his fingers along with the beads in his hair. As for his clothes, he was dressed like every other sea-loving man she'd ever met; a vest, a linen shirt (one she was sure had seen better days), pants, boots, and a belt around his chest and waist. The one around his waist had many things dangling from it including a sword and scabbard. He then grinned and Stella noticed a mouth full of shining gold teeth. He only kept the grin for seconds longer, because the second he cut her bonds, she kicked him in the crotch. Stella did not wait for him to recover. She sprinted out the doors and up the stairs, following the sunlight streaming in from above, although she had no idea what she was going to do once she reached the top. The stairs ended soon enough and she leapt out onto the deck. Stella ran to the bow of the boat and then turned around as the crew stared at her and then began to run towards her, holding ropes and chains. At that moment, the pirate she had kicked below deck ran out into view. "Now gentlemen, and lady, sorry love" he said, eyeing an annoyed looking female crew member, "she's not going anywhere. It's not like she can really dive into the bloody ocean, and make it back alive all by her onesies, eh?" The pirate then chuckled a bit and the crew got back to their work. He walked up to her and sat down on a near-by bucket, wincing a little as he did so. "Now dearie, I do hope you won't take it personal, the whole kidnapping thing, but I'm afraid it was necessary. You were too close to Tortuga for ye own good. And besides, it's always handy to have a hostage on board, in case we need ye for something." He then grinned again, and Stella began to think this was his trademark. "You will address me as Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy? Always Captain, know that. Now if you'll just follow me, I shall show you to your chambers." "I prefer to stay out here, Captain" Stella said angrily. "Suit yourself, I prefer it out here meself. Just be careful, not to get in the crew's way, they're a bit antsy today. He then walked away, leaving Stella all alone on the deck of a pirate ship, her brown hair blowing in the wind. She gazed out on the ocean, surprised at how blue it was. It was never that blue near land. Stella watched a school of dolphins racing beside the ship, and wished more than anything she were there with them. She wished she could carelessly jump and splash in the quiet blue depths, instead of sit and rot, like she feared she'd do on this ship. Or worse, what if Jack actually killed her, he had said she might come in handy! Still, it was better than back with her father. And here at least it sounded like she had an actual room, instead of a floor and a blanket. Stella smiled slightly at the thought of waking up each morning to the smell of the sea air, and the majesty of the ocean. She watched a lonely seagull fly overhead and then turned around to face the boat. She watched the crew going at various jobs and then glanced up at the crow's nest, squinting through the harsh sunlight. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust, but when they did she found she was staring at a man, a man with the most amazing brown eyes she'd ever seen. Eyes that staring down into hers, that seemed to cut into her like a knife. 


	3. galley conversations

Chap. 3  
  
A second later those eyes turned cold and looked away to the horizon. Stella found herself overcome by an immense sadness. Those eyes told a sad story, one that Stella hoped she'd never have to hear. She walked down the stairs in search of Jack Sparrow, for her legs had begun to feel a bit wobbly and she was suddenly exhausted. She found a door marked "Captain's Quarters", and knocked. Inside, she heard a sudden shuffling of papers, and drawer being closed and seconds later the door opened and rhe Captain himself stood before her.  
"Ahh, you wish to see your quarters, follow me then"Jack led Stella to a room down the hall from his own and opened the door. The room was small with a cot, short dresser, and a cracked wall mirror.  
"I'm sure it's not what you're used to, but ye might as well get used to it, because it's all ye have" Stella was about to tell him that it was in fact much better than what she was used to , this room actually having a bed, but she decided to let Jack think what he wanted.  
"In the dresser are various clothes, I'm afraid there aren't really any dresses, that's all I could scrape up. Of course, if you prefer, you could keep wearing what you are right now, day in and day out.actually" Jack said thinking, "if you did you'd fit in very well, but it's your choice. I'll let you get settled in, if you need anything, yell.something." Jack then left Stella in her first ever bedroom that was completely hers. She then remembered something.  
  
"Jack!" Stella yelled out the open door. He opened his mouth to say something but Stella caught herself. "I mean Captain Sparrow, there was a man, on the crow's nest. Who is he, he looked so sad I could not bare it!" Jack lost his slight smile and looked down at his boots.  
"Oh. That'd be Will. Will Turner. He's a.going through a tough time right now. Best let him be, and don't ask him anything." Stella nodded and went back to her room. She sat down on her bed and thought about Will. How could she ever forget his eyes? She couldn't imagine a sadness that great, nor did she want to. She laid down on her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
. "I told you I wanted chicken for dinner! Not potatoes you stupid girl!"  
"I'm sorry Papa, all we could afford was potatoes! There wasn't enough money for a whole chicken!"  
"Don't you talk back to me, wench! When I tell you I want something you had better get it, goddamnit! I know you have all that money in that box! Why didn't you use that?"  
"Papa I've been saving that for years! It's for -"  
"I don't care what it's for, where did you get it? You're selling yourself, aren't you! You're a whore now! You can't cook your father a proper meal because you sell yourself to men don't you! Don't you!"  
"Papa no! I would never! I'm not a whore, I promise!"  
"I don't take any promises from whores! This is it! Turn around!"  
"Papa, please! Please don't hit me Papa! I'm your daughter!"  
"You are not my daughter! You are a whore!" The man then proceeded to slap the girl with a belt. She turned to run away but he only hit her in the face. Only when her whole body was bruised and bleeding did he stop. He then walked out of the house and down the street, leaving the girl to tend to her wounds, tears streaming down her face.  
Stella awoke with a jolt. She was damp from sweat. She glanced at the porthole to find sunlight streaming in. She rose to change to find that her left arm was grasping her right arm. She released her grip and ran her fingers over a scar. It was near her elbow and the skin there was still raised.  
Stella opened the dresser and pulled out its contents; a few linen shirts, a pair of pants, a vest, a brown skirt, a jacket, and a pair of boots which looked to fit her fairly well. She put on a shirt, the skirt, and her own shoes and shawl. She found an old wooden comb with a few teeth missing and ran it through her hair. Stella put her hair up the best she could with her ribbon, and then walked out of the room and onto the deck. It was an absolutely glorious day. The sun was shining, there was a strong wind blowing, and she could tell the boat was moving along quickly. Stella saw Jack standing at the helm, his hands on the smooth wood. She went to the side of the ship and out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack consult a compass, notice her, and walk over to join her.  
"Mornin', love. I trust you slept well. Forgive me for not waking you for dinner, you looked so peaceful, miss.Oh bloody hell! I don't know your name!"  
"It's Stella Renbury. Miss Stella Renbury, Captain Sparrow."  
"Very well then, Miss Renbury, breakfast is in the galley. Of course, it's really just apples and bread, but it's there if you want it." Stella nodded and gazed out onto the ocean before going to find her breakfast. When she reached the galley, she looked in the door to find Will, alone at the table and she found she could not enter the room. Se watched as he bit into an apple, looked at it for a moment, then chucked it out the open porthole. Stella ducked into a nearby room as Will walked past and up the stairs. Stella waited until she heard footsteps on the deck before she headed into the galley. Stella chose an apple and devoured it in no time. She then ate a few slices of bread and turned to look out the porthole. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a red piece of cloth on a chair.  
"Eh-em." Stella spun around to find Will Turner himself in the room's doorway.  
"I hope I didn't frighten you, but I left my scarf."  
"Oh no, you didn't frighten me, I was just a bit distracted by the ocean." Will then stuck out his hand.  
"I'm Will Turner, welcome aboard the Black Pearl."  
"My name's Stella Renbury. It's nice to meet you Mr. Turner."  
"Please, Will is fine. There's no need to make you any more uncomfortable. Don't think of yourself as a hostage, you're our guest.er.against your own will. Oh, and don't worry about Jack. He's harmless, most likely he'll drop you back home in no time. He has a good heart, even if he doesn't show it all the time." Stella smiled and once again found herself staring into his eyes. He looked at her for a second then turned away towards the door.  
"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here."  
"Thank you, Will. I'll remember." Will smiled half-heartedly and then walked out the door. Stella finished her breakfast and retreated to her room. 


	4. a sad tale

Chap. 4 Stella awoke after in her room to the sound of yelling and stomping above her. She threw on her shawl and ran to the deck.  
"Now now, calm down everyone. If you want to know where we are headed you're going to have to let me OPEN ME MOUTH!!!" Stella came out onto the deck to find Jack screaming at the crew, who seemed to have gathered for a meeting.  
'We've been heading nowhere for days, Captain!" said the female pirate Stella had heard referred to as Anamaria.  
"I know, I've only been deciding which treasure to go after next. I mean, there are so many.." Jack said, though not convincingly.  
"Ahhh, our new shipmate. Everyone, try to contain your joy, this is Stella Renbury. She'll be.er..joining us aboard the Pearl for awhile". The crew stared at Stella with an undeterminable stare, and then brought their attention back to Jack.  
"So anyways, after careful consideration of all the options, and a pros and cons system only I can understand,-"  
"Get to the point Captain! Where're we going? Ye called us out here to tell us SO TELL US!"  
"OKAY! Alright, fine. We're going to.to the.um.going after the.ah.-"  
"I don't believe it" said a sailor standing next to Anamaria.  
"The famous Captain Jack Sparrow can't think up an adventure. Why I've never seen Jack without some kind of plan about where to pillage and plunder next."  
"No really," said Jack, "I know exactly-"  
"Give it up man, you're done!" Jack looked almost hurt for a moment, and then regained himself.  
"Alright, fine. So I don't have a plan. Apparently, pirating is very "in" right now. There's nowhere to go! All the treasure's bloody gone!" Stella watched as a few crew members turned their backs and walked away, and the rest followed. Will looked at her and then came to sit beside her.  
I don't get it Will. Can't you just sail around?"  
"Well, that's fine for awhile, but a pirate needs a treasure to go after. That's what a pirate does!"  
"Will?" Stella asked, a little surprised at the comfort and ease she felt with him.  
"Have you been a pirate for long? It's just that everyone else is so gruff and worn down. And you and Jack seem to be such close friends, but you're so different." Will looked at the floor for a moment before her spoke.  
  
"No, not very long. I was a sailor before that, but those were special circumstances." Will suddenly got up to stare at the sea. His eyes got that cold, distant sadness in them.  
"And before that I was a blacksmith. I lived for the fire and the metal. I took such joy in creating something that I could wield, something so powerful. I still miss it, the sparks, the heat, everything.." Stella had a feeling that perhaps blacksmithing was not what he missed the most.  
"Will do mind me asking what the special circumstances were?" Will squinted his eyes a bit, and seemed to be biting his lip. He turned to look at Stella with a pained expression.  
"It's alright if you don't want to tell me, I mean, you don't-" Stella started, but Will interrupted.  
"No, I'll tell you. You might as well know. Jack said pirates shouldn't have secrets. Now, everything starts even before I met Jack. There was a girl I had known most of my life. Her name," Will said with great pain, "Was Elizabeth Swann. She was the Governor's daughter, and therefore a lady of high society. The fact that she spoke to me was remarkable, me being but a humble blacksmith. But she did speak to me, and I loved her more with each breath she took." Will then went on to explain meeting Jack, Barbossa and the curse, and the adventure to save Elizabeth and get back the Pearl.  
"And she chose me over a respectable man with a lot of power. She picked a simple life of a blacksmith's wife over one of class. But we had a beautiful wedding. It was on a grassy cliff overlooking the beach. It was small, only her close friends and family, and we even managed to sneak Jack in. But it was perfect. I'll never forget how Elizabeth looked that day. She wore a simple white dress, and she confessed later that she had left off the corset." Will smiled at this memory, and then continued his story.  
"Her eyes looked into mine so deeply that I forget who I was. It took me a moment to shake myself out of it. The wedding ended, and we were given a private ship for our honeymoon. It was just us and eight sailors. We spent days just sailing. The sun was always out and I felt sure that I would never be happier. But the sun hid behind a cloud, and it stayed hidden for days. And then the rain came, it was strong and beat down on the ship. Elizabeth and I waited below deck for the storm to pass, but it didn't. We lost two sailors and then I went to help. Elizabeth begged for me to stay down below with her, but I refused. I regret that every day now. But I went up onto the deck and ran about, doing the best I could with my limited knowledge of ships. Another sailor was thrown overboard before Elizabeth came out onto the deck. I yelled at her to stay below, that it wasn't safe, but she wouldn't listen. And the wave came. I remember turning around to look at it and thinking that this was it. This was the last thing I'd see before I died. The captain yelled at us to hold on only seconds before it came crashing down on us. When the wave diminished, and I found myself still alive and on the boat, I found a new hope that maybe we wouldn't die here. That's when I looked for Elizabeth and couldn't find her on the boat. I heard a strangled cry coming from the water and I turned to see my wife, fighting to stay above the foaming waters. I immediately leapt in to save her, but she was out of my reach, and managed to grasp my fingers for a moment before she was pulled under. The few sailors left on the ship threw me a rope, and I was brought back onboard, in shock of losing the one thing that mattered most to me. We managed to survive the storm, and make it back to Port Royal, though I remember none of that. I don't even think I helped them sail through the rest of the storm. I wanted to die. When we reached Port Royal, I found I could not go ashore. I couldn't go back to this place that had so many memories. Luckily Jack was there, getting as many supplies as possible without getting caught, and I came aboard the Pearl, never looking back." Stella realized that she had tears streaming down her face. She opened her mouth to try and convey her sympathy, knowing full well that it would never be enough, but Will got up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Stella. I have to go."  
Later on that night, Stella headed to the galley for an apple, and heard noises inside Will's room. She peeked inside the cracked-open door to find Will, head in hands, crying on his bed. 


	5. In the crow's nest

Chap. 5  
  
After breakfast the next day, Stella went to look for Will. She found him, as usual, in the crow's nest, gazing far out at the ocean. Stella ran her fingers over the thickly woven rope that lead up to the crow's nest. Will called down to her.  
  
"Oy there, Stella! Do you want to come up?" Stella smiled and answered back.  
  
"Sure! Do I just climb up?"  
  
"Yeah. Just don't fall and break your neck, no use having a paralyzed hostage!" he said with a mischivious grin. Stella was glad to find Will in a better mood. She reached up and took hold of the net, then began climbing.  
  
Stella was about half way up when she made the mistake of looking down.  
  
"Woah, it's...it's really high up here, isn't it?" Will laughed then climbed down to where Stella hung, clinging for her life.  
  
"Just go one step at a time, don't hurry yourself. That's it, easy does it." Before Stella even realized it, she was at the top. Will's gentle coaxes took her mind away from the height and the push of the wind. He then helped her into the crow's nest and Stella was glad for the feel of solid wood beneath her feet again. Though this didn't mean she could open her eyes.  
  
"Oh Will! It feels so high up here, maybe this was a bad idea." Will chuckled a bit and Stella felt a warm hand on her shoulder that seemed to take away all her fears. She slowly opened her eyes. It took a few moments to grasp what she saw; ocean everywhere, for miles and miles. Stella felt like she was on top of the world and for the first time in a very long while, she felt free. The wind shook her and rammed into her hard, but Stella had no fear, for Will's hand still rested on her shoulder.  
  
"This is so beautiful, Will! Now I know why you spend all your time up here." Will smiled and removed his hand from Stella's shoulder (she tried not to look disappointed) and placed it on the side of the nest.  
  
"Yes, it is wonderful. I come up here to think, to be alone for awhile. Away from the noise and even away from Jack." Stella opened her mouth to speak but Will caught her.  
"But of course, it is always nice to have some company!" Stella found it hard to tear herself away from those eyes. She smiled slightely and turned back to the sea. Will sat down in the broad nest.  
  
"Are you sure you're happy here, Stella? I mean you've been kidnapped, you're a hostage, your fate is undecided. Not that I'd be worried, Jack would never kill you."  
"To tell you the truth, Will, this is so much better than back at home. When they found and kidnapped me, I wasn't at home. I wasn't even near it. They found me the first night I'd ever been alone, I was alone because I ran away." Will narrowed his eyes, so she continued.  
  
"I couldn't stand it there anymore. It was just me and my father and he..he.he hit me." Stella said in a small voice.  
  
"He was always drunk. I was the person who worked in the house. I washed clothes for sailors coming in from a trip. I was on my feet all day, walking to the docks, then to the market to get more starch and soap, then back to my house to clean the clothes and put them on the line. Doing sailor's laundry was my first taste of the sea. Normally I wasn't allowed down on the docks. Actually, my father didn't like me to leave the house, but he was down at the tavern most of the time as it was. I would watch the sailors leave the ships and then turn around to look at what had been their home for so long. Many headed straight for the tavern, to drink and eat and sleep in a bed for a night before they boarded ship again to head out on a new trip. Some went home to their wives and children though I always felt bad for the wives of sailors. The ones that left the next day asked for a faster service so that they could have clean clothes for tomorrow. Others paid a little extra for my "special service", which meant that I washed their clothes with rose petals ground in." Stella said with a smile.  
  
"It was always so amusing for me to see big gruff men smiling and sighing at the scent of roses. But I was happy for the extra money. My father got most of what I earned, but I managed to keep a little from each job to save for myself. I had my own place underneath a floorboard in the pantry. I was saving it.oh never mind, it's silly."  
  
"No!" Will assured her, "I'm sure it's a very admirable dream."  
  
"Well, I was talking to a captain of a very nice ship and he said that he took passengers on for a fee and take them around the world. I never asked him how much it cost. I was afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"So this is the first time you've been on a ship?" Will asked.  
  
"Yes it is. And I couldn't love it more. I've been meaning to talk to Jack. I mean, I should start earning my keep right? Even if I am a hostage. But no matter, this is still the only place I want to be right now." And so Stella sat there, her and Will's arms touching, which sent electricity through her. Stella felt them touching, did Will? 


	6. Her mother's daughter

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I only own Stella!  
Chap. 6  
  
Stella decided it was time to have a talk with Jack. She went down to his quarters and knocked on his door. Stella heard the familiar shuffling of papers, and then Jack opened the door.  
"Ah! Miss Stella! I've been meaning to have a talk with you. Please, step into my office." Stella followed Jack into the room and looked around. The cabinets, desk, and chairs, and bed were made of a dark, rich mahogany. Some old maps were hung on the walls and a few assorted rum bottles were scattered on the floor and desk.  
"It's er. very homey, Captain." Stella said. Jack's lips curved into a toothy grin.  
"Well, I'm glad ye like it, love, I'm rather partial to it meself. Now, have a seat." Stella turned to find a seat and sat down in a carved, age-worn chair.  
"Now, originally, you were to be used as leverage, a sort of barter, but it doesn't look like we'll be needing that sort of services anytime soon, seeing as we're in the middle of the ocean without a plan. So, that leaves us with two options. One, we can make ye walk the plank," Stella narrowed her eyes, a bit taken back, "or number two, ye can start working around the ship, and we'll take ye on as a crew member. But if you do choose number two, and I would bet that you do, ye will need to work like the rest of the crew. Regardless of your obvious. women..ness.., and any other disapproving traits."  
"Well, yes, I admit that number two sounds a bit more pleasant, but why give me an option? I mean, you're Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack broke into another proud grin at this comment, "you kidnapped me, why care about me? Not that I'm not grateful, of course." Jack smiled.  
" 'S true, I have the power to do so. But I've watched you look at the ocean, I've seen the way you smile slightly when watching the rise and fall of the waves. So I nthat way, I like ye. Me, I'm the same way. But I've also seen the way Will has taken to ye. He hasn't smiled , let alone laughed in months. He seems to enjoy your company." Stella tried to contain the immense smile that was building up inside her. She was so happy to hear that she makes him laugh. Stella nodded her appreciation and retreated to her room.  
Stella sat on her bed and reached for her pack.  
"I might as well unpack now." Stella said to herself with a smile. She unhooked the whale-bone button on the leather pack and pulled out its contents; a leather-bound copy of Robin Hood, a locket, a small carved box that held Stella's beloved gold, a silver ring with her mother's initials on it, a string of shells and small coins, and finally, her most prized possession, her mother's journal. It was rough and worn, the cover a dark red. Stella lifted the cover to find her mother's flowery script flowing from every page. She turned to the last one an read her own words.  
"Emma Rose Lawrence, beloved mother and wife. Died on may 19th, 1701 of typhoid in Port Royal, Caribbean." A tear dropped from Stella's eye, smearing the last "n". Her mind began to wander back to the day of her mother's funeral. She remembered the grey of the sky, the cool breeze that fluttered the flower petals resting on the coffin. Stella could see the blooms clearly; the dak red roses, the soft white apple blossoms, the unknown yellow flowers that grew on the hill around their old house. But mostly she could see the zinnias. They were her mother's favorite flowers. She had brought a large sack of seeds with her on the trip over from London. Stella remembered the story of her mother's joy when the brightly colored flowers grew so easily in the warm Caribbean temperature. After the funeral Stella and her father had moved to the small house on the outskirts of town. That's when things got bad. Stella couldn't imagine why a women as kind and wonderful as her mother had been (or at least what she remembered as an eight year old) would ever want to marry a man as horrible as her father. Over the years Stella had guessed it was an arranged marriage, she didn't really remember he parents ever speaking much to each other, her father had stayed mostly in the house, working on things for the Governor, as was his job. Her mother spent most of her time outdoors, gazing at the sea. Stella smiled, wondering whether she acquired her love of the ocean from her mother.  
Suddenly, a thought rose in Stella's mind. She ran back to Jack's room, but he had since left. Stella hurried up the stairs and towards the Captain, who was standing at the helm.  
"Captain Sparrow! I think I have something you might be interested in." Jack spun around on one foot and looked inquisitively at her.  
"And what might that be, love?" Stella held out her mother's journal, open to a page. Jack looked down at the book to see that it was not covered in writing, like he expected, but with a map drawn over the two pages. He took the journal and studied it for a moment before looking at Stella.  
"Where did you get tha'?" He asked her, his eyes fiercely wide with wonder.  
"It's my mother's journal, she died when I was eight. I've never really looked at the map before. Does it lead to anything? Treasure perhaps?" Stella asked hopefully. Jack continued to look dumbstruck.  
"This is a hand-drawn replica of a very old map. I've heard stories of it.but this is impossible, how could ye mother have it? The original was destroyed in a fire long ago!  
"What's so amazing about it, Captain? Couldn't my mother have simply stumbled upon it?"  
"Lass, this isn't any little map. This map leads to Hidalgo's treasure! The Captain Hidalgo's treasure! Every pirate in the Spanish Main, no, the entire world would kill for this map!" Jack was now shouting. The crew had all stopped their work and were watching the scene.  
"It isn't possible yer mum just stumbled upon it! Hidalgo was one of the most fearsome pirates in the history of. everything! Even if your mother was the most beautiful wench ever to grace the earth, he wouldn't as much as smiled at 'er, let alone given her his treasure! He was so powerful that he was only killed when the entire Royal Navy surrounded him, after a five month chase, and bombed the 'ell out of his ship! It's impossible that yer mother just happened to come across it!"  
"Well what difference does it make when or where she obtained it, Jack! It's bloody treasure!! For a few moments the entire crew stared at disbelief at Stella's unexpected outburst. Even Stella herself was a bit taken back, and jack made no move to correct her on calling him Jack. A few more moments passed.  
"Well. that's a point. CREW!" Jack cried out, "On deck you scabberous dogs! Man the sails!" The crew scurried to work, a bit of joy in their step. Jack winked at Stella and then headed back to the helm. Stella lifted her eyes to the crow's nest to find Will, his arms stretched out on the wood in front of him. He looked eager and excited and soon found Stella's gaze.  
"Oy Stella!" Will called to her. Stella walked closer to the mast.  
"Aye, Will?"  
"Looks like we're going treasure hunting!" Stella and Will both laughed, and Will's rang out clear in the salty air. Stella began to feel a sense of belonging, and it was only rivaled by Will's laugh, echoing in her ears. 


	7. The quiet of the storm

Chap. 7  
  
The next few days were all blurred together. Stella began her working, slowly learning the ropes from Anamaria, who had turned out to be a welcome friend. The two women chatted about life while they worked; Anamaria cleaning knifes and Stella washing the deck (as was the only skill she had mastered and could be trusted with yet). The sky was slowly turning darker, and Stella felt herself aching for the sun. It started raining after lunch, and at first it was a warm, quiet rain. It seemed like it would last for days, just a steady, peaceful drip. But it didn't. I became faster and faster. It turned cold and beat down on the Pearl. The crew was furiously teaching Stella how to man a ship in a storm; about the sails and such, and this only made her more frightened. She could see a bit of worry in Will's eyes. Jack was the only one who's confidence never wavered. He stood true at the helm, compass in hand.  
  
"You know, that compass doesn't point North." Will told Stella one day below deck as the rain was pummeling down.  
  
"But, Will! He uses it all the time! He opens and studies it, then closes it and spins the helm in one direction!"  
  
"I know. It doesn't make any sense. No one knows how he got it, or even how he uses it. But one thing's for sure: It is always with him. I had to wake him up one day, I think he had passed out, and the compass was sitting there on his bedside table. He truly treasures it."  
  
"Well," Stella began, "I suppose there's lots of things people don't know about Jack. He's so mysterious. He just loves being alone."  
  
"It's true." Will admitted. They chatted for a bit longer and then rose to go help upstairs. The rain had grown harder and a strong wind had picked up.  
  
"Storm's comin'!" Jack cried out. Stella swallowed hard, a fear growing in her heart. She remembered the storms back home. The palm trees bent over and sand was picked up and thrown at whoever was stupid enough to be on the beach. Stella hated storms even when she got older. They meant she was cooped up inside the small, lonely house with her father. He could always tell when storms were coming and he stocked up on liquer, enough to last him days. This meant that he was drunk the entire time, so Stella hid in the pantry to escape him.  
  
Stella shook herself out of the bad memory, and turned her attention back to the ship. Will was glancing longingly up at the crow's nest, though fully aware of the danger.  
  
"Stella! It's not safe up here for you! Go back downstairs! I'll check on you in a bit!" Will shouted over the roar of the storm.  
  
"No Will I want to help!" Stella shouted back. Will yelled something, but it was inaudible in the storm. Suddenly, Anamaria ran towards Stella and pulled her away sharply. Seconds later a piece off the crow's nest plummeted to the spot where she'd just been standing. It was on fire, obviously a lightening bolt had struck it. Jack ran over with a bucket of water and put out the fire as if it were himself that was burning. Stella stood in shock before screaming a "Thank you!" at Anamaria, who nodded and then ran off to help a bunch of sailors struggling with a sail. A wave rose and washed over the side of the ship, dousing Stella with saltwater. Will called to her and she ran over to assist him. He was cutting off a sail, which was ripped and would make sailing through the storm even harder. Suddenly, another wave crashed down on them, throwing Will and Stella across the deck. They rolled on the slippery wood uncontrollably, helplessly grabbing at anything to stop them. Will reached for Stella's hand right before they hit the side of the ship. Stella fell on top of Will, his hand still grasping hers. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Jack rushed over to make sure they were alright. It was only then that Stella felt the blood trickling down her arm. A cut about three inches long was on her left arm. During their fall, the knife Will had been using had made a gash in Stella's arm.  
Anamaria rushed over and tore a piece of fabric off her skirt to cover the wound. Her tending to Stella was interrupted for the sail that Will had been cutting had torn free. Everyone leapt out of the way as it soared past them and into the rushing waters below.  
"Nooo!!" A cry rang out and Stella whipped around to find Jack looking around furiously, his hands searching his pockets.  
"Where's me compass? Where'd it go? Bloody hell!" Jack looked ready to cry as he ran around, searching for his beloved compass.  
The crew managed to make it through the storm alright. Stella had been sent down to mend to her wound when the storm had died down. She was just cleaning it with water when Will came down.  
"How are you feeling, Stella?" Will asked.  
"I'm alright, just a bit wobbly. Still shaken, you know, from the storm." Will nodded and Stella tried to get to her feet but simply lost her balance and began to fall. Will jumped behind her and caught her underneath her arms, and gently lowered her back into her chair.  
"Oh, sorry. I'm so embarrassed, I was fine before and now I'm so.tipsy." Stella admitted to Will, reaching for bandages to continue tending to her wound.  
"No, let me. You rest." Will said, grabbing the wraps and pulling up a chair in front of Stella. She smiled and held out her arm. Will tenderly wound the cloth around the cut and tied it, stopping for a moment to run his fingers over the bandaged area. Stella's gaze met Will's and it seemed to her as if a solid rope had been made between them, attaching one to the other. Slowly, the rope shortened as they began to lean into one another. Their lips only inches apart, the door flew open to reveal Jack, still looking like a child who lost his mother.  
"Oh, sorry. I was looking for me rum." He slurred, a bit embarrassed about walking in on the scene. Will sighed.  
"It's in your room, Jack. Where you left it." Will said this while staring down at the floor. Stella could say nothing but she was sure the blushing of her cheeks said plenty.  
"Oh." Jack nodded then left the doorway. She looked at Will for a second before both burst out in laughter.  
"Well," Stella said after they had both managed to their breath, "I'm off to bed." They both stood up, shared a quick hug, and then Stella left to lay in bed and smile in her sleep. 


	8. You are not going to lose me!

Jack wouldn't come out of his quarters. Stella brought him food but he seemed content to live on rum. He'd turned the ship over to Will, who could now be found standing at the helm instead of in the crow's nest. The sun was beginning to set and Stella (abandoning her work of mending a sail), came up to the deck to watch Will playing Captain.  
"Here Stella, take the helm for a bit." Will called to her. Stella walked over and joined him. She had left her hair ribbon down below and her hair was blowing in the smooth breeze.  
"Where do I put my hands?" Stella asked looking back at Will. He took her hands in his own and placed them on the helm, turning it a bit east. He rested his head on her shoulders and slowly intertwined his fingers in hers, helping her steer. The two enjoyed a quiet moment watching the sun set. Will lifted his head from her shoulder and put it against her cheek, brushing against her skin. Stella's heart was racing. She couldn't imagine this. How could she go from being the beaten daughter of a drunkard to being held close to someone like Will, while sailing out into the sunset to have an adventure. It was too perfect.  
"Will?" Stella asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice. Will let go of her fingers and put his own on her waist, turning her around. The distance between them was so little. He looked into her eyes for at least a minute before their lips met. It was soft at first, just Will quietly brushing his lips on hers, but then hers parted, and it became for passionate. It lasted a moment longer before they broke away. Stella turned back to the helm, slightly pressing into Will. She was glad he wasn't facing her to see the immense grin stretched across her face.  
At dinner that night, they sat at their normal places; Jack at the head (though every once in awhile he ducked under the table to take a deep swig, and came up looking even more lost than before), the crew sat at the sides and Will sat across the table and down a bit from Stella. They occasionally glanced at each other, smiling to themselves, sharing their secret with no one. The next days were perfect. While the crew was around they behaved as they normally would, just talking casually, laughing a bit. But when the crew left they were closer, more intimate. Stella was relieved at their slow pace. She'd never known this kind of happiness before. For the moment she was content with resting against him, watching the sun set.  
*  
The search for Hidalgo's treasure had begun. The map had been analyzed over and over again and a course was set. The treasure was buried on an island, which was miles away from any other pieces of land. It was lucky the ship was equipped with other compasses, though jack wouldn't use them. Anamaria had taken over control of the map after Jack almost threw it away in a bottle of rum. She could be seen in the galley most of the time, hunched over Jack's various maps and using tools Stella had only dreamed of. Stella visited her to make sure she didn't need any assistance, but Anamaria only mumbled and continued her studies.  
Stella was quickly overcome with a strong case of the flu, which was accompanied with a bout of depression. Both illnesses occurred at the same time, which happened to be when the Pearl entered a huge mass of fog. It was so thick you couldn't see from one end of the deck to the other, and if you opened the porthole for some fresh air inside the stale cabins, the mist filtered in and filled up the room. It was a strange fog. It lasted all day and night and seemed to cling to the ship. The crow's nest was useless in the mists so Will volunteered to look after Stella. He sat in her cabin all day, telling her pirate tales Jack had once told him.  
"Stella?" Will asked one day as they sat in silence in her room, his hand stroking her head.  
"Yes?" Stella said weakly. The illness had taken all of her strength and she was unable to move herself.  
"Do you know why you're so depressed? I mean, I'm certainly not fond of this fog but I'm not as blue as you are."  
"I'm not sure. All I can think of is the day my mother died. I woke up before everyone else, and checked to make sure my mother was alright. I went and sat out on the porch, quietly rocking. It was the first time I'd been by myself in so long. There was fog that morning, it was so odd. Fog usually stands on low ground but our house was on a hill and the fog still came. It was so strange... the day before had been so warm and sunny, and the day after was as well, but the fog came down on us that day. It was then that I went back inside the house to find my mother holding on to life as best she could. She died and hour later. The fog left the minute she died. I know this because I could not stand to see her face so lifeless, so I looked out the window to see the fog diminishing." Will had stopped stroking her head to pull her closer to him was tears began to fall from her eyes.  
"Will, I can't help but think that the last time there was fog like this I lost someone I cared about greatly. I don't want it to happen again. Will I don't want to lose you!"  
"Stella!" Will said, firmly turning her to face him. "ou are not going to lose me! We are here safe, sitting below deck. This fog is unnatural I admit but I've seen and been through worse than this. The ship is moving slowly and we're taking our time to get to the island. We are not going to lose this!" Stella smiled meakly and rested her ehad on Will's chest. The two drifted off to sleep as the ship eased its way through the mists. 


End file.
